Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an end clip for a closure for a reclosable package or similar apparatus, wherein the clip is ultrasonically welded to itself through the closure flanges.
Description of the Prior Art
End clips for polymeric closures for reclosable packages are well-known. They are intended to provide the function of preventing the slider from being pulled off of the end of the closure during ordinary use.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,807 entitled “Plastic End Clips Fused to Plastic Zipper”, wherein the clip is fused with the closure profile and wherein the end clip material is required to be compatible with closure material for an acceptable bond thereby slowing the manufacturing/assembly process. The use of many types of plastic, some of which are incompatible, typically requires clips made from different plastics for each zipper. The prior art further includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,286 entitled “End Clamp Stops for Plastic Reclosable Fastener”, wherein a post is staked and driven through the closure flange and possibly the film, entering an aperture in the opposing side of the clip where it is staked or deformed by heat, ultrasonics or another method.